Ikanovich Schtufen
"You don't know about King Minoru? The exiled - no, true king of Alia?" ''- Ikanovich Schtufen'' Ikanovich Schtufen is an NPC character created by LunchPolice. He is a loyalist to the cause of Alia's exiled king, Minoru Akihiro. Appearance Ikanovich is a tall and pale man, easily recognised by his pencil moustache. He has a slender face with light green eyes. He dons a navy blue combat uniform standard for all of Minoru's soldiers. Abilities Ikanovich's greatest strength is his intellect, able to think and act quickly under pressure. He is quite observant, making him a useful asset to Minoru's forces. He always thinks about every concievable possibility and compensates for it before reaching a goal. Of course, he is not always correct. Ikanovich is very fit due to a lifetime of hiking and exploration. He does not tire easily in battle. In close combat, Ikanovich is deceptively skilled. While he is not the strongest fighter, he is surprisingly good at parrying his opponent's attacks. An inexperienced fighter could find it hard to land a hit. These skills were learnt during Ikanovich's time as one of Minoru's troops. Lastly, Ikanovich has decent skill in the way of magic. His spells are centered around survival. He can summon some of the water in the atmosphere, heal minor wounds, start small fires, etc. Personality Ikanovich is a somewhat awkward man with a bit of a stutter. Due to a life of wandering alone, he occasionally finds social interactions challenging. Despite this, he is typically very friendly to any new person he meets. He is known to get nervous under pressure, but usually this will not detract from his performance in any way. Ikanovich is fascinated by nature and the unknown. As such, he is always willing to learn new things. Backstory Ikanovich was born in a small settlement in eastern Alia. His family originated from Yalara, having moved to Alia for a new start in life. He had a fairly simple childhood with caring parents. When Ikanovich was twelve, the nation was thrown into chaos at the dawn of the Alia Mage Wars. Ikanovich liked what the movement's leader, Minoru Akihiro was trying to accomplish - In his mind, such a nation needed to be united under one government. Ikanovich bid farewell to his family at age 18 and left home to discover what Alia had to offer. Ikanovich spent most of his adult life as an explorer, devoting most of his time to documenting Alia's mysterious ruins and the secrets they held. He enjoyed nature and the great outdoors, taking time out of adventuring to record strange creatures or plants in his journal. At some point he discovered the Magic Torch among some Alian ruins. He decided to keep it, and took it on almost every adventure since. Over the years he discovered much about the world, occasionally visiting other nations to see what they had to offer. Ikanovich never had a consistent travelling partner, instead opting for temporary companions to suit his needs. As a result, he made many friends across Leceil. Among these friends was The Mayor, a mayor from Yalara. The two bonded over chess, and Ikanovich made a few repeat visits every now and again. Some years later, Ikanovich decided to take a break from his travels to spend some time with family and friends. By now, Minoru Akihiro had been king for some time. Ikanovich decided to join the Alian army at age 37. He was well past his prime, but he did have a wealth of experience under his belt. However, that same year, Minoru was dethroned by a rebellion. Ikanovich was one of the few who remained by Minoru's side as the former king escaped Alia. Story Thus Far Coming soon. Trivia *Ikanovich's magic torch now belongs to Ayla Young. Category:NPCs Category:Characters